muerta en vida
by Kim So Young
Summary: En un mundo como este, donde el estereotipo de belleza son mujeres delgadas, el que Sakura sufra anorexia no sorprende, realmente no lo hace. U.A.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Summary: Cualquiera que viera a Sakura, pensaría que ella es perfecta, pero quien la viera dos veces se daría cuenta que detrás de eso exóticos ojos y esa sonrisa falsa, se encuentra una chica cansada de sufrir y de ir muriendo poco a poco por su anorexia.

_**Muerta en vida**_

**.**

**Oneshot**

**.**

_La __**belleza**__ puede ser la gloria o la __**ruina**__ de una persona.  
Depende de quien la lleve, de como la lleve,  
de como la utilice o a __**quien**__ se la __**regale**__._

_._

―_**Mi corazón esta roto, pero no puedo llorar**_―

_._

**S**e observó en el espejo, sintiendo asco de ella misma, de sus piernas llenas de grasa y su estomago regordete, de esos enormes brazos y ese gordo rostro. Lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, lagrimas llenas de ira, odio y vacío. Estaba cansada, agotada de no lograr ser perfecta, de no ser bella, de no ser como _Karin._

Se contuvo para no lanzarle un objeto al espejo, y así romperlo y acabar con el sufrimiento que le causaba mirarse a través de él. Ya no quería seguir con esto, no quería seguir _odiándose_.

.

…_Yo se lo que piensas cuando observas tu reflejo  
pero tu enemigo son las personas no el espejo…_

_._

Llevaba ya dos años en este mundo, en esta realidad que le está comiendo su alma -y su cuerpo-, en un comienzo pensó que a estas alturas ya estaría delgada, pero cada día que pasa va engordando más y más. ¡Joder!, llevaba dos años y aún no adelgazaba.

«Aunque las personas que la ven no dirían lo mismo»

Recordó como empezó con todo esto, y de paso recordó el por que odiaba a Karin.

_Sakura estaba comiendo su almuerzo en total soledad, -siempre era así, o por lo menos lo era desde que se fue Ino de la escuela- su comida era un plato de pasta con salchichas y de postre un pastel de chocolate. De pronto apareció Karin y su grupo de amigas._

―_Cabeza de chicle, ¿Comerás todo eso? _―_Preguntó la pelirroja con cara de asco._

―_Si_

_Sakura siempre se dejaba molestar por Karin y sus demás compañeros, nunca fue capaz de poner en su lugar a todos esos imbéciles, así era Sakura, una persona que jamás decía lo que pensaba y le molestaba._

―_Eso justifica que estés tan rellenita_―_La chica se rio junto a sus amigas_―_Oye, si no quieres terminar rodando por las escaleras, deberías comer menos _―_Y la muchacha se fue, sin decir nada más. Aunque Haruno no le tomo importancia a sus burlas, igualmente no continuo almorzando, y al llegar a su casa supo que nada sería como antes._

_Por primera vez Sakura sintió asco de su cuerpo, si bien siempre estuvo acomplejada por su enorme frente, nunca sintió repulsión por esta, ni deseos de golpear a su reflejo, para no continuar viéndola. En cambio, ese día lloró y se insulto por mostrar una imagen tan repugnante a los demás._

_Desde ese día toda su realidad cambio._

_._

_..Si te hacen daño los demás, porque tú también te lo haces.  
Es darles la razón a los más tontos de la clase…  
._

Sakura dejó de llorar y terminó de vestirse. Debía llegar a tiempo a su cita con _Sasori, _su nueva conquista, no eran nada serio, al igual que con los otros 7 chicos que se había relacionado en solo ese año, pues ella no quería una relación formal, solo le gustaba saber que su esfuerzo de años estaba dando frutos, que los chicos la encontraban linda, delicada, sumisa, _perfecta_.

Se maquillo bastante, debía disimular muy bien cada defecto en su _pálido_ rostro. Delineo sus ojos verdes, esos ojos llenos de secretos, sufrimiento y _vacío_, esos mismo ojos que hace dos años estaban llenos de ilusiones, sueños y _felicidad_. Colocó brillo en sus labios, a los cuales se les había olvidado como sonreír sinceramente.

Luego peino su _opaco_ cabello rosa -que alguna vez fue brillante y deslumbrante-, el cual se caía demasiado, si seguía así su cabeza quedaría totalmente _calva_ en poco tiempo.

El sonido del timbre le informo que su cita había llegado por ella, por lo cual bajó con rapidez las escaleras y salió de la casa, sin avisarle a nadie, porque igualmente no había _nadie _en esa casa.

Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado ella debía pasar los días en total soledad, pues su madre trabajaba hasta la noche y a su padre lo veía una vez al año.

«Y Sakura necesitaba ver a su padre más veces, porque necesitaba sentirse protegida»

_.  
…Acomplejada lo veo en tu mirada  
quererlo todo, todo sin tener que hacer nada  
buscas una forma fácil  
dentro de ese cuerpo se esconde un corazón __**frágil**__…_

.

Su cita con Sasori termino siendo un fracaso, primero por que le regalo chocolates –dulce veneno- y segundo porque se encontraron con Karin y _Sasuke. _Sasuke era el primer y _único_ amor de Sakura, pero este nunca se ha fijado en ella –pero si en Karin- y cuando Sakura se le declaró el la rechazó hace un año.

_Debían hacer un trabajo en parejas, y para realizarlo Uchiha fue a su casa. Cuando terminaron con los deberes y Sasuke estaba en la puerta a punto de irse, Sakura decidió que era momento de confesar todo lo que sentía por el._

―_Sasuke-kun, tú…tú me gustas_

―_No eres mi tipo_

―_¿Y que chicas lo son?_

_Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo y dio la vuelta decidido a irse por la puerta._

―_Chicas con mejor cuerpo_―_Y sin decir más se fue_

_Sakura ese día por primera vez vomitó. Vomitó lo poco que había comido, y habría deseado también vomitar todo lo que sentía por Uchiha._

_.  
…Solo quieres un cuerpo bonito  
que te vean con otros ojos y que reconozcan tu tipo…  
._

Sakura tomó los chocolates que le regalo Sasori, y se llevo uno a la boca, sintiendo en cada mordida un sentimiento de culpa, y a la vez de _libertad, _la cual duro muy poco al darse cuenta de la realidad, ella estaba consumiendo veneno –comida_−, _ella había perdido el control, y las mujeres perfectas jamás lo hacían.

Corrió al baño de su habitación y se subió a la balanza, debía verificar que su peso no había sido alterado. Observó como los números avanzaban, y cada uno de ellos era un sueño _destruido. _Cuando se detuvo por completo, Sakura miro su peso, 40 kilogramos, 40 malditos kilos, todavía no era lo demasiado delgada.

Ganas de vomitar la invadieron, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al inodoro y vomito todas las calorías que contenía ese chocolate. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -ya cansados de llorar-, sus labios estaban sin brillo y secos, su rostro pálido, ella estaba muerta,_ muerta en vida._

Se levanto del suelo, mareada y confundida, y se dirigió tambaleante al lavamanos, donde mojó su rostro y lavó sus dientes para quitar ese asqueroso sabor en su boca.

_.  
…Te obsesionas con tu físico y te pesas cada día,  
cada hora, notas sientes poca evolución…  
._

Se miro el rostro en el espejo y por primera vez le dio la razón a Naruto, ya no quedaba nada de la antigua Sakura, de esa chica sonriente, inteligente, inocente y _humilde._

―_Sakura-chan has cambiado_―_Murmuró Naruto, mirando a los ojos a la chica _―_Y mucho._

―_Que tonterías dices Naruto, sigo siendo la misma de siempre_―_Respondió Sakura mientras alisaba su falda de diseñador._

―_No lo eres, antes no eras superficial, egoísta y caprichosa, antes eras mejor persona._

―_Naruto, ¿Queda algo de la anterior Sakura? –_

―_No, simplemente ya no te reconozco_―_Sakura bajó el rostro, ella no quería cambiar por dentro, solo por fuera, aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ella quería ser delgada, sin importarles las consecuencias._

―_Entonces si no puedes aceptarme como soy, creo que ya no debemos seguir siendo amigos_― _Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Sakura no quería ser amiga de Naruto, no quería seguir escuchando sus quejas por no estar comiendo o por comportarse de otra manera, simplemente no quería seguir siendo __**juzgada.**_

_Desde ese día no volvió a hablar con Naruto._

«Y ella extraña mucho a Naruto»

_.  
…Autoestima baja y la confianza no la siente  
cero de personalidad y eso es deprimente,  
__no es necesario destacar estéticamente,  
siempre ha sido totalmente dependiente,  
del pensamiento que tienen los demás hacia ella  
su mente es __**débil**__ tan solo quiere ser __**bella**__…_

Por primera vez, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo _mala_ persona que era, y comprendió que era igual a Karin, un _perra superficial._

Se dirigió a su cama con rapidez, no quería seguir pensando en la fea persona en la que se había vuelto, no quería por que le hacía _daño_, por que le dolía haber cambiado tanto y llegar al punto de no reconocerse.

Se recostó y observó el techo de su habitación, donde estaba pegado un poster de los ángeles de Victoria Secret, ella quería ser igual de delgada y hermosa que esas modelos. Pero sabía que nunca lo lograría.

«Porque Sakura era más delgada y hermosa que ellas. Aunque no se diera cuenta»

Encendió su laptop, y mientras esperaba que prendiera completamente, encendió un cigarrillo -el quinto del día- y se lo llevó a la boca.

«Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, pero Sakura no logra verlas con todo el humo»

Cuando su computadora se encendió finalmente, abrió Internet y se dirigió a la página _mecomoamimisma, _un blog donde entraban solo chicas pro _Ana _y pro _Mía. _En pocas palabras chicas que al igual que ella querían ser princesas, donde se daban consejos entre ellas y fuerza para aguantar un día más.

«Porque siempre se puede estar en ayuno un día mas»

Comenzó a navegar por el blog, leyendo comentarios de chicas que pedían necesitadas ayuda para bajas de peso de manera rápida para gustarles a algún chico.

―Simplemente _cierren_ la boca―

Sakura también inicio leyendo los consejos de otras chicas, donde aseguraban que siguiendo sus métodos adelgazarían de manera eficaz.

―Malditas mentirosas―

Cerró su laptop con furia, llevaba dos años siguiendo esos estúpidos consejos y aún era una gorda asquerosa, dejo el notebook en su velador y se acomodó en la cama para dormir.

Esa noche soñó que todo era como antes, cuando no se preocupaba de su apariencia, cuando sonreía de manera sincera, cuando comía sin sentir culpas, cuando no vomitaba, cuando todavía no iniciaba con esta pesadilla, cuando _no _tenía _anorexia._

…_Pesas 40 kilos y te sigues viendo gorda,  
pero no es el espejo es tu mente que te deforma,  
la que le da forma a esa falsa imagen que ves  
espejismo es lo que tu mente se quiere creer…_

«Porque Sakura algún día se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que es»

«Porque algún día vería lo delgada que esta»

«Porque algún día reconocería su anorexia»

«Porque algún día encontrará a un chico que la ame por lo que es»

«Porque algún día sería feliz»

«Porque algún día los padres de Sakura notarían que su hija _no _esta bien, como ella les hace creer las pocas veces que la ven»

«Porque algún día sería la Sakura de antes»

«Solo espero que ese día llegue _luego_»

* * *

La anorexia consiste en un trastorno de la conducta alimentaria (TAC) que supone una pérdida de peso provocada por el propio enfermo y lleva a un estado de inanición. Se caracteriza por el temor a aumentar de peso, y por una percepción distorsionada y delirante del propio cuerpo que hace que el enfermo se vea gordo aun cuando su peso se encuentra por debajo de lo recomendado. Por ello inicia una disminución progresiva del peso mediante ayunos y la reducción de la ingesta de alimentos.

Es una enfermad muy grave que si no se trata a tiempo puede causar la muerte

Al comienzo la protagonista era Ino, pero luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que esta tiene un autoestima elevada, Despues iba a ser Hinata, pero sentía que su personalidad estaba muy occ, así que finalmente me decidí por Sakura, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo.

Dejen un comentario y frenemos esta horrible enfermedad.

_Arroz_


End file.
